


Chilling Illustrations

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [7]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Food, Gen, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nurses & Nursing, Platonic Kissing, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychogenic Mutism, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25858888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel shows Chad some of his drawings.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Care (Chad Arranges Recovery Episode) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859455
Kudos: 3





	Chilling Illustrations

**Author's Note:**

> This story is, quite possibly, one of the darkest fics I've written. 
> 
> There's no, like...actual violence or anything like that.
> 
> No, no, no. I went for something *far* more terrifying.
> 
> What is that "something", you may ask?
> 
> Well...you'll just have to read this fic to find out.  
> (Although if you know me, you'll already know what that "something" is.)

_[Scene: the Galactic Kids Next Door inpatient ward, in the break room. Chad happily enters the room with a plate of cucumber sandwiches in his hand]_

**Chad:** Hey~! It’s time for a lunch break, and I’ve got cucumber...sandwiches...?

_[...but the teen’s joy quickly turns into concern and confusion as he notices that Nigel is slumping over the table and staring at the walls with a blank yet despondent look on his face. The boy also seems to be quivering a bit]_

**Chad:** Hey, kid...?

_[Chad walks over to the table that Nigel is sitting at and slowly places the plate of cucumber sandwiches in front of the depressed boy. Nigel doesn’t budge an inch or change his expression...but then after a few long moments, he lethargically pushes the plate back toward Chad (and gives the teen a small glowering look as he does so)]_

**Chad:** (Oh, man, it’s been a long time. How do you comfort a depressed kid again...? Maybe...like this?) [awkwardly]...You’re not hungry, huh? Well, that is...just fine. I’m not going to make you eat anything if...you’re not hungry.

_[Chad chuckles nervously for a few seconds, which makes Nigel raise an eyebrow]_

**Chad:** (Awkward chuckling, huh? That will _surely_ help this kid feel better. Try asking him how he’s doing instead.) [clearing his throat] So, hey, how are things with you? Are you having a good — [he gets hit in the face by a crumpled up piece of paper] – hey! What’s the big...idea?

_[Chad sees that Nigel is now giving him a frigid glare. The younger boy is also drumming his fingers on the table impatiently]_

**Chad:** (Hey, why did he get so angry all of a sudden? Does it have something to do with his drawings? I...need to check to see if that’s the case, but I have to do it subtly. I don’t want to make it seem like I’m probing.)...Um, do you want me to, uh, look at your drawings or something...? (Good job, Chad. You’re probing.)

_[Nigel quivers again and nervously darts his eyes around the room. After a few seconds, Nigel looks directly into Chad’s eyes with a fearful expression and slowly nods]_

**Chad:** (Hmm, something’s got him spooked, and I think I know what it is. I really hope my instinct is wrong, though.)...Alright then.

_[Chad straightens out the crumpled piece of paper and takes a few seconds to examine what Nigel has drawn: a beautiful island covered with pink flowers]_

**Chad:** [smiling softly] Wow... (Okay, I have to admit that this first drawing is really beautiful.)...I like this. [Nigel lets out a huff]...Oh? What’s wrong? You don’t think your drawing is beautiful? [shaking his head] Hey, don’t think like that. Thinking poorly about yourself will just lead to a downward spiral of negative thoughts, understand? (Huh, wow...did I actually say all of that...?)

_[Nigel starts crying a little, which prompts Chad to stroke the younger boy’s shoulder]_

**Chad:** (...Aw, _man_. I _really_ wish you had your voice back, Nigel. How am I supposed to help you feel better if I don’t know what _exactly_ is bothering you?...Wait, that’s it! _Of course!_ )]...Hey. You, uh, wanna write down what’s on your mind?

_[Nigel shakes his head and averts his gaze from Chad]_

**Chad:** (Well, _that_ didn’t work.) [patting Nigel’s shoulder] Okay, um, why don’t I just...take a look at your other drawing, then?

_[Chad flips the paper over so he can see what else Nigel has drawn. Well...]_

**Chad:** [paling]...Oh. I see.

_[...he drew **something** , alright. You know how Numbuh Nominal put Nigel through some very horrific training sessions? Well, about 90% of the drawing consists of elements from her “training sessions”. Oh, and you know the events of Operation Utopia, Zero, Treaty, and, well, just about every other episode? The other 10% of the drawing consists of elements from those episodes. Yeah.]_

**Chad:** (...It’s worse than I thought.) This is a...very colourful and vivid drawing, kid. (This is, without a doubt, one of the most _terrifying_ drawings I have _ever_ seen. It might even be _the most_ terrifying drawing I’ve seen in _my whole life!_ ) I... like it a lot. [chuckling awkwardly] Good job. (Seriously, Nigel! What kind of training did Numbuh Nominal throw you into?! I swear to Zero, if I _ever_ meet up with her, I’ll--)

_[Chad suddenly hears Nigel sobbing a bit. The older boy gently squeezes Nigel’s shoulder a few times, but Nigel just keeps his eyes averted from his nurse]_

**Chad:** (...I can’t stand seeing this kid so upset. I have to say _something!_ ) Um, hey, kid. This drawing – which will _not_ give me _any_ nightmares, in case you were wondering – is actually a sign that you are trying to cope with your...horrible training!

_[Nigel sniffles as he glances up at Chad]_

**Chad:** (...I can’t _believe_ this is _actually_ working.) Um, see, I remember how I used to see drawings like this all the time as the Supreme Leader. And you know what I said to the kids who made such...colourful drawings? I said “Please don’t be ashamed; the fact that you drew this signifies that your brain has found a safe way to cope. Art can be very therapeutic, got it?”

_[Nigel sniffles again and stares at his nurse for a few moments. Nigel then takes a small piece of paper, writes something on it, and shows it to Chad]_

**Nigel** : [I’m sorry.]

 **Chad:** (Nigel...?) [gently] Look, kid. I just told you that there’s no reason to feel ashamed of your drawings. And furthermore--

 **Nigel:** [Chad, listen to me. I have to confess something to you. You see, I...actually love being here with you.]

 **Chad:** You do...?

 **Nigel:** [Yes. I love having you read video game guide books to me. I love hearing your heartbeat. I just...love your presence. I don’t feel as lonely when I’m around you, Chad.]

 **Chad:** Nigel...

 **Nigel:** [And that’s why I want to make sure that I don’t lose you again. I know how we had _that_ fight because of something stupid, and I don’t want anything like that to happen again...]

 **Chad** : [stroking Nigel's scalp] Hey. It’s okay. I’m not leaving your side, Nigel.

_[Nigel tearfully smiles at Chad, who softly kisses Nigel on the forehead and gives the younger boy a serious look]_

**Chad** : I _**know**_ how lonely you are. I _**know**_ that you need to be cared for. [squeezing Nigel’s shoulder] And I am here to make _**sure**_ that you are _happy_ and _healthy._ I am a _nurse_ , and nurses _never_ _ **ever**_ give up on their patients. [smiling warmly] _Especially_ if that patient is an old friend.

_[Nigel gives Chad a bigger smile and suddenly starts peppering the older boy’s face with kisses]_

**Chad:** [through laughter] Hey, hold on! You can kiss me later! [gently pushing Nigel away] You need to eat your lunch right now!

_[Nigel waves his hands a little as if to say “Hold on a minute”, and then he starts drawing something on a blank piece of paper. After about a minute, Nigel finishes his drawing and shows it to Chad, who gasps out of joy. What did Nigel draw this time? Well, he drew himself and Chad happily sleeping on a couch]_

**Chad:** [tearing up] Nigel...Oh, Nigel, you’re the biggest dork ever, you know that?

_[Nigel blushes bashfully/happily]_

**Chad:** So, hey...can I join you? Um, maybe I can give you some ideas on what to draw. And, um, I’m not an official art therapist or anything, but...I’ll try to see if I can, you know, um--

_[Nigel kisses Chad on the nose]_

**Chad:** [turning very red]...Guess that answers my question.

End

**Author's Note:**

> -I'll just leave this here in case you need it:
> 
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SweetDreamsFuel/RealLife
> 
> -On another lighter note...Nigel sure does act a lot like Gromit (from the Wallace and Gromit series) sometimes, doesn't he? And he acts a bit like Bobo (the monkey butler from Pirates Band of Misfits/Pirates In an Adventure With Scientists), too.  
> ...You are now picturing a Wallace and Gromit AU (and/or Pirates Band of Misfits AU) starring Chad and Nigel. You're welcome.
> 
> -Related links:  
> http://www.arttherapyblog.com/what-is-art-therapy/  
> https://www.verywellmind.com/what-is-art-therapy-2795755  
> https://www.psycom.net/ptsd-in-children-and-adolescents  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/WallaceAndGromit  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/WesternAnimation/ThePiratesInAnAdventureWithScientists
> 
> -Related fanart:  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/170669877901/i-ship-themrun  
> https://luci-moon.tumblr.com/post/627751861324316672/dariart-i-dont-know-anything-about-american  
> https://dariart.tumblr.com/post/626019948614090752/luci-moon-fatality  
> https://edorazzi.tumblr.com/post/166302196980/listen-ive-just-been-reminded-lately-of-how-much


End file.
